It Happened One Evening
by Joanna Grant
Summary: Sequel to Joanne's "It Happened One Afternoon"


It Happened One Evening By Nadja Lee 20/10/01

English is not my native language. Please forgive me my mistakes.

Disclaimer: "X-men" and all the characters here belong to Marvel, 20 Century Fox and I intend no infringement, this is a piece of amateur fan fiction, and I make no money of it.

Only the original idea contained within this work is the property of the author. Please do not copy this story to any website or archive without permission of the author.

Timeline: Set in the movie universe. After the movie.

Universe: Set in the movie universe; NOT the book which goes with it.

Romance: Logan/Rogue, Scott/Jean, Scott/Ororo

Summary: Changes are coming to the mansion.

Archiving: Want, ASK, take, have.

Rating: PG-13

Sequel/series: "It Happened One…" series, which includes Karen's It Happened One Night, Terri's It Happened One Morning and Joanne's "It Happened One Afternoon". This takes place right after Joanne's story.

Dedicated to Karen with love and thanks for letting me play in her sandbox. Hope you're not TOO embarrassed over knowing this story comes from something you wrote *LOL*

Many thanks to Joanne for the Beta.

**Part 1:**

It sure has been some unusual days. It is not everyday I meet a man so unwilling to be rescued as this Logan character; if Logan is even his real name. Yet still there is something about him… either I like him or I plain just want to kill him, but whatever it is he sure does a lot to annoy me. Well, small minds small pleasures. Okay, joke aside; he would be a great asset to the team if just he would be a team player which I seriously doubt he will. Then there's the girl with him, Rogue. He seemed very protective of her though I believe as much in his story that they're married that I do the world is flat. I think he really thought I was looking at her, checking her out. Sure, she's pretty and all, no doubt there but she's not my type. Too…innocent and sweet. Well, of course that combination does have the advantage that maybe she'll not be so hard to get rid of again as certain others I know…

They're not coming back, I'm pretty sure on that one. Logan is a man of action and not words and that I can respect though I'd have appreciated it if he'll asked if he could take my bike. That bike is all I own for myself; the mansion is Xavier's, the clothes I wear were bought for his money, my body is Jean's…only the bike was my own, and mine alone. Oh, well, no reason to cry over spilt milk. Maybe one day I'll be able to buy something of my own again.

I hope Logan takes good care of Rogue wherever they are. I don't have any family but if I had a sister I wish she'd be like Rogue. Though judging from his attitude towards me and practically every male on the school I doubt there is anything he won't do for her. That's good. Such love and devotion is rare and I just wish I'd find it soon. I entered the kitchen and saw Ororo preparing dinner and a smile spread over my lips. Maybe my happiness is within reach…

"Will you hurry up with that dinner?" Jean complained as she too entered the kitchen and sat down by the table, looking very furious…well, more so than normal anyway.

"Here, let me take that," I said and took the dish to the table for Ororo.

"Thanks," she said and got the rest of the stuff before she sat down by the table and we began to eat. Xavier is out tonight and the students have already eaten so it is just the three of us.

"I wonder if they'll be back," Ororo wondered out load and broke the strange silence which had settled between us.

"Who?" Jean asked sharply.

"Logan and Rogue of course."

"I doubt they'll be back, 'Ro," I answered.

"It's best they stay away anyway," Jean said darkly and with her telekinesis made the bread float over to her.

"Why?" I asked sharply. Sure, I haven't any real warm feelings towards them; you can't get that in so few days but her comment just bugged me.

"They don't fit in here, that's all," she settled with.

"Like I didn't fit in here? Or 'Ro?" I bore.

"I don't want to have this discussion again," Jean said with warning in her tone.

"Maybe we should."

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked irritated.

"What you were doing with Logan for starters," I asked sharply.

"Nothing. He was trying to kill me in case you failed to notice," she said darkly.

"I saw that but Logan doesn't seem like a man who'll kill unprovoked," I protested because he doesn't.

"And you know that after mere hours with him? I'm a doctor and I say he's a psychopathic killer," Jean almost yelled.

"Why? Because he didn't want to fuck you?" I snared angrily.

"How dare you?" She spurted and before I could react she had backhanded me so my head flew to the side. I turned back towards her and wiped some blood from my broken lip. Damn, that bitch hits hard.

"My friends, let's all…"Ororo began.

"Shut up!" Jean demanded.

"Don't speak to her like that!"

"Oh, so her you can protect but you'll rather believe a stranger over your own wife?" the anger in her voice was clear.

"No, I'll rather believe my own mind than your word. I've known you for almost five years now, Jean, and you have flirted and/or slept with every single male of the species we've run across," I said darkly.

"Why you…you…monster!" she screamed and raised her hand to strike but this time I was ready and caught her hand midair.

"That may be but I'm also a man who's had enough. Jean, we need to talk. NOW," I let go of her hand and she looked shocked at me for a while.

"How could you?" she began to cry and ran out the room.

"Jean," I called after her but she was gone. There was death silence in the kitchen for a long while.

"Well, that went well," I mumbled and Ororo half smiled.

"Scott, you need to tell her and soon. Or I will," she said softly and put her hand on my arm. I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed it gently.

"I know. I've tried to tell her for weeks but she won't listen to me."

"I need to know…do you still love her?" Ororo asked softly. I gathered her in my arms and stroked her hair.

"No. I never did. I married Jean three years ago but it was a marriage of convenience. Then when you came to the school a year ago I knew my heart would always be yours," I whispered and hoped I had put her mind at ease. She smiled and kissed me before she drew back.

"Don't think this gets you off the hook, mister," she said as she playfully waved a finger at me.

"Ororo, I love you. You and not her. And as soon as my divorce goes through…we'll get married," I promised and drew her into another kiss.

"You better keep that promise," she mumbled before I shut her up efficiently with a kiss.

**Part 2:**

"Jean," I called as I went to the lab to find her later that evening.

"What?" she asked irritated and turned away from me. She was in full doctor mode with her white coat and, surprise, high heels that I'll never understand how she can work in.

"We still need to talk."

"What about?" she snapped.

"I think you know," I said softly and she turned back towards me.

"So talk," she demanded. I took a deep breath. Damn telepaths, damn my sense of duty to her and Xavier…damn this whole dream shit and everything in between!

"Well, I could say something about how we've drifted apart and stuff but since we were never close in the first place I'll skip all that and cut to the chase. I want a divorce." There, it was out. I had said it. Jean looked at me as if I had asked her to commit suicide.

"You want WHAT?" she asked shocked.

"Come one, don't play with me. You must have known it'll come to this," I said hardly.

"We made a deal. You gave your word," she was really furious now and I could feel the nipping at the edges of my brain as she tried to hold back the temper she had to match her hair.

"You forced my hand! I would have claimed I was fuckin' Elvis!" I protested hotly.

"Let me rephrase then; if you leave me I *will* go to the police with the little note you so kindly signed," she said coldly.

"That's blackmail," I said furiously. I hate being in a no win situation.

"So it is. It was also blackmail the first time I used it. So unless you're dying to spend the next 40 years in jail I'll suggest you leave and we'll talk no more of this," with that Jean turned her back on me and began writing something in a journal.

"Bitch," I mumbled under my breath and stormed out the room.

**Part 3:**

"So, how did she take it?" Ororo asked softly as she came to me later that evening in the library as she had come to me every night for the last seven months.

"Not as well as I had hoped," I said darkly and she went to me and eloped me in her arms.

"What happened?" she whispered kindly.

"She doesn't want a divorce. If I demand one she'll turn my confession note over to the cops," I explained.

"That's crazy. You were drunk when you signed that thing," Ororo protested.

"Yes, but all facts will add up. I really *can* get 40 years."

"Maybe she's bluffing?" Ororo suggested softly.

"Jean? Hardly," I snorted.

"What are you gonna do then?"

"What can I do?" I sighed. I saw no way out. That bitch had me by the balls and she knew it. She had never loved me, we had both known that from the beginning but she enjoyed having power over me.

"Scott Summers, are you saying you can't get a divorce?" Ororo asked in her Goddess voice and drew back from me. Oh, this could end very wrong.

"For the time being; yes," I admitted. Suddenly thunder and lighting darkened the sky outside.

"I don't care what you have to do, Scott, but I'll not spend my life being the second woman. I deserve better…" her hand went to her stomach and she added softly; "…she deserves better."

"She?" I asked shocked.

"Yes. I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" I repeated dumbstruck.

"Yes. As in 'with child'," Ororo grinned at my silly statement.

"I'm going to be a father," I said in awe and went to her to take in my embrace. As I was to press her close to me I suddenly stopped.

"What?" Ororo asked worried.

"I…I'm afraid I'll crush it," I whispered softly and laid a hand lightly over her still flat stomach. She laughed out loud.

"You won't, silly," she grinned and pulled me close and into a kiss. As we drew apart I guided her towards the chair next to the fireplace.

"What are you doing?" She asked amused.

"You're…you're…" I pointed at her stomach.

"Pregnant. Yes, I know," Ororo grinned and was apparently having a very good time with this.

"Well, shouldn't you be sitting down or something?" I got out and again she laughed.

"I'm not made of glass, you know," she said but still sat down in the chair. I kneeled down besides her and took her hands in mine.

"Ororo, I love you and I want this child," I said seriously. She smiled and stroked my cheek.

"Will you leave Jean?"

"In a heartbeat but I see no other option for us than leave the mansion, preferably the country. If the Professor knew about what I've done he'll hate me as much as Jean does," I said soberly. With that note in her hands Jean could do anything, anything at all.

"Scott, what exactly does she have on you?" Ororo asked worried. It wasn't like Scott to want to run.

"I was foolish, young and drunk that night. I admitted to having killed my stepfather," I explained and looked away from her. I didn't want to remember…didn't want to remember screams, pain, humiliation and finally retaliation in the most extreme manner. She turned my face back to face her.

"And did you?"

"Yes," I admitted without hesitation. I wanted my relationship with Ororo to last and be a whole lot better than the sorry excuse for a relationship I had had with Jean and for that to happen I wanted no secrets between us.

"Then run and I shall run with you," she promised warmly.

"You…you don't hate me for what I've done? Jean did," I said surprised. What a woman. What had I ever done to deserve such a woman as she?

"I'm not Jean and I never will be. I'll never hate you. No matter what I'll always love you," Ororo promised and I smiled happily.

"You're my Angel," I whispered as I pulled her into a long kiss.

**Epilogue:**

After we had packed a small bag with the most necessary things and I had written a note for the Professor we went to the garage.

"We have to take one of Xavier's cars," I said and didn't like that. I owed him enough already.

"Not necessarily," Ororo said mysteriously and walked to the back of the garage and curiously I followed her.

"This was supposed to be your birthday gift but…" she let the sentence hang as she removed a white sheet from a bike and I saw a new Harley standing here.

"Wow. It's great. It most have cost you a fortune," I said in awe and let me fingers run over it. What a beauty.

"It was worth it to se you smile so happily," she said softly and I drew her into my embrace and kissed her deeply.

"Thank you," I whispered and knew those words would never be enough to thank her.

"Anytime," she smiled and I put our bag on the bike and got up and started the engine. She climbed up behind me and put her arms around me.

"Hold on," I said and she leaned against my back as I drove out the garage and away from the mansion.

Safe in my love's embrace I suddenly realized that the happiness and love I had envied Logan and Rogue was indeed within my grasp. In fact I had finally reached it.

**The End **


End file.
